User talk:Seiun-tan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DearS Collar.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) What is wrong in using the template? Its is a lot easier. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 21:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) New 14-0507 I like the tab thing your doing. I'm trying to work it into the template. Right now it is a template inside a template. The problem with the main template is new template is causing the the main template is not interpreting right. Causing it leave "250" to be displayed behind. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:24, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Seiun-tan I'm learning new each day. Oh :[ New 14-0507-2 Not a problem. I been work on this stuff from 2011 and I'm still learning thing. The stuff we are working is getting into the heavy duty stuff. No sad face. I'm learning from you. I'm starting learning some of the java, css, and templates. It took me a long time to find out the template is a page on to itself. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:24, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Why thank you :3 Although I've just been using a normal "Infobox" template; I'm just adding tabbers to it :L --Seiun-tan (talk) c.May 9, 2014 (UTC) New 14-0509 I'm trying to work the tab into the template. Unfortunatly I'm not good at some of the syntax. It's trial and error. Please use the signature tab to sign your wikia comments. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 03:46, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I see, I see... (sorry about the signature; I knew I was forgetting something DX) Seiun-tan (talk) 03:54, May 10, 2014 (UTC) New 14-0510 I've haven't been able to combine the two template. I've have come up with with "infoboxT" that has the 250 removed. It will still have the brackets in there for now. Do like you had before by putting the tabber in the edit image box. This also lets a person to put in two or more tabs because a person needs to put title in tab. I don't know what happen if the title take up more room than there is at the top of the picture. Thank for showing me another command. Some day I might get better at web page design. --Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. And np c: Good luck with the template (I can't even do codes. I've been editing things ghetto style.) :D Seiun-tan (talk) 01:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC)